Cold Hard Steel!
by QuiteTheTrueLove
Summary: Just some good old CS smut!


**Prompt: ''You may have your hook, but I'm the one with the handcuffs."**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I twirled his hook in my hand, watching as the hard steel reflected the light. It was an exhilarating feeling to hold it; knowing that attached to the right arm it could be a dangerous weapon. I caressed it with the tips of my fingers, following the curve until I reached the sharp tip.

''I know you enjoy playing with that appendage, love, but I would prefer it if you played with another one for now.'' Killian's rough voice caused me to look up from the deadly object. I let my eyes wander over his very naked form, his right hand cuffed to the headboard, his left arm tied with a scarf. He was struggling to get at least his left arm free, to no avail; he was at my complete mercy.

''You really are into this aren't you?'' He inquired, a single eyebrow raising in question.

''You may have your hook, but I'm the one with the handcuffs."

''Well, right now I don't even have that.'' He huffed at me, his tone coated with disdain. I chuckled at his discomfort and straddled him, careful not to touch his hard cock. I was only dressed in my lacy bra and panties, bought especially for this night.

''Oh, I'm going to have so much fun with you tonight, Captain.'' I practically purred at him as I dragged the point of his hook down his firm chest. Killian's mouth fell open and a quiet hiss escaped him, as I leaned forward to follow the path of his hook with my tongue.

''Emma, you shouldn't play with fire.'' He warned me which only caused my grin to get bigger. I kept kissing my way down to where he needed me the most right now, the silky strands of my hair brushing over his scarred skin. I felt his legs tremble in anticipation, his breathing picked up. I basked in the control I had over him.

''I would really appreciate it, if you could hurry this up.'' Killian's voice was even huskier now then a minute ago. I must confess that it was an appetizing sight, normally I wouldn't hesitate to wrap my hand around him, to taste him on my tongue, but for tonight I had something different in mind. I sat up, still straddling his thighs.

''I love this.'' I said, holding his hook up to show him what I meant exactly. ''It makes me crazy when you touch me with it, when the cold metal presses against my overheated skin, causing shivers to run down my spine. I love it when you completely lose control, and start to rip the clothes off my body with it, like you can't waste another second until you can have me.''

I slid the hook all over my body, from my collarbone down to my bellybutton. With the other hand I reached behind my back to deftly unclasp my bra, exposing my bare breasts to him. I lightly circled the already erect nipples with the hook, moaning as the sharp tip scratched the soft skin.

''Emma, please untie me!'' Killian pleaded with me;his eyes shining with lust, followed my every move. He lifted his hips, showing me exactly what he wanted. I ignored him, choosing to slip the hook underneath the waistband of my panties. I was so ready and wet for him. I whimpered as the steel made contact with my wet folds, rubbing my sensitive clit. It was pure torture for Killian, watching me getting off with his hook, without being able to move at all.

''Bloody hell, Emma!'' He exclaimed as I threw my head back and let out a long guttural moan. The tip of the hook tore through my panties, so that he could watch everything I was doing. But I couldn't care any less. I pressed the hook to my clit, sliding it through my slit, pointing the tip away from me so that it wouldn't hurt me. With my free hand I caressed one of my breasts, pleasure shooting through my whole body.

''Killian, I'm so close.'' I whimpered, my movements picking up speed.

''This is so unfair.'' Killian complained, his tongue wetting his lips, right hand clenching into a fist until his knuckles turned white. I never imagined myself to do something this kinky, but he brought out desires in me that were hidden deep inside me. With every stroke of the hook I climbed higher and higher towards the peak. My breathing turned shallow, my whole upper body flushed a bright red.

''Emma, look at me.'' Killian said, and I opened my eyes to look into his blue ones. They were almost black now, holding an intensity that was rare, even for him.

''I want you to look at me when you come on my hook.''

And with those words I tumbled over the edge, falling into complete oblivion. Heart racing, threatening to burst out of my chest.

''Fuck, Killian!'' I yelled, bracing myself on his stomach with my left hand.

I collapsed on top of him, the hook hitting the floor with a thud. His erection was pressing against my stomach, reminding me that this wasn't over.

''Uncuff me! Now!'' He ordered.

Lifting my head I gave him a lopsided smile.

''Aye, aye, Captain.'' This was going to be a long night.


End file.
